Draxxen Warfleet
The Draxxen Central Warfleet is the greater military, exploratory, and government of the Draxxen and the Drekan Colonies. It was established upon the dissolution of the States of Drekan, and the ultimate mass-pollution of the Drekan, the Draxxens' homeworld. The Draxxen Warfleet is primarily known as an invading fleet that conquers planets without warning. History Upon the dissolution of the States of Drekan (2430 BGE) due to a lack of resources on their own planet of Drekan (which has since been poisoned with pollution), the military forces of Drekan banded together under one banner in order to help their race find a new home. Starting with their invasion of a majority of the planets in the Great Cluster of the Upsilon Psaella Galaxy, the High Patriarchs of the Draxxen Warfleet deemed that while they would occupy their newly conquered colonies, the warfleet would continue it's search for the perfect planet, moving inward toward the center of their galaxy. Throughout their campaign, the Draxxen Warfleet destroyed many worlds and societies, eventually encountering the Fleet of Goldbanner in 1390 AGE in battle known today as The Battle of Outer Yecreonides, which occurred shortly after the Draxxen withdrew their forces from Yecreonides. While the battle was short lived, as the Federation forces fled after sustaining major damage to one of their main ships, this only marked the first of the Draxxen's engagements with the Daerrapherian races. Currently, the Draxxen Warfleet is focusing all of it's planning on conquering the outer section of the Psaella Ring. Society Highly militaristic, all male Draxxen within the Draxxen Warfleet are required to devote their lives as a soldier, until they are either killed or grow too old to fight. Most civilians live on the colossal capital-colony-ship known as The Halcyon, while military servicemen are to take shelter on their assigned capital ships. The Draxxen Warfleet does not tolerate the mixing of races within their culture, even with the Psiaxx, who have fought alongside the Draxxen since they invaded their homeplanet. Government The Draxxen Warfleet governing system is made up of three branches of government: # The Primary Council - Ruled by the High Fleetmaster, this council hold supreme responsibility for anything the warfleet does, though they are required to consider any and all suggestions from the High Patriarchs. # The High Patriarchs - Made up of one-hundred experienced politicians hand-chosen by the High Fleetmaster, the High Patriarchs are required to oversee the decisions of the Primary Council. They also act as the main judicial branch of the Draxxen Warfleet. # The Grand Fleet - The main military fleet of the Draxxen Warfleet, the Grand Fleet serve under the High Fleetmaster, is made up of the High Fleetmasters and Fleetmasters of the warfleet. Each Fleetmaster is given a capital ship to command, as well as a military branch to serve. Religion and Culture Since Draxxen live in an atheist society, the worship of gods is shunned. Draxxen look upon war heroes in very high regard, glorifying generals and other high-ranking military positions. Their society is so based around war, in fact, that the common currency is obtained by performing tasks commissioned by the Grand Fleet. Military Main article: Grand Fleet of Drekan Like most societies, the Draxxen Warfleet maintains a permanent armed forces used to enforce atmospheric and space combat operations, as well as to conquer new worlds for the Draxxen. The military is comprised of six branches: * Division of Colonial Defense * Phalanx Division * Cavalry Division * Bulwark Division * Nebula Division * Primary Fleet The Draxxen Warfleet has been an active belligerent in the following major conflicts: * Asdi/Draxxen War (3020 BGE - 3011 BGE) * Reckoning of the Great Cluster (2994 BGE - 2643 BGE) * Great Invasion of Yecreonides (560 BGE - 548 BGE) * Invasion of Esiphyr (24 AGE - 25 AGE) * War of 700 AGE (700 AGE - 700 AGE) * Psiaxx Uprising (845 AGE - 909 AGE) * Occupation of Raxut (1008 AGE - 1013 AGE) * Raxut Doomsday Crisis (1013 AGE - 1013 AGE) * Second Invasion of Yecreonides (1387 AGE - 1390 AGE) * First Draxxen War of Satar (1390 AGE - 1393 AGE) * Second Draxxen War of Satar (1399 AGE - 1405 AGE) * Federation/Draxxen Cold War (1812 AGE - 1830 AGE) * Draxxen Resource Crisis (1994 AGE - 2000 AGE) * Symmenjan Foreign Engagements (2074 AGE - 2102 AGE) Technology The Draxxen Warfleet is supplied by one corporation alone; Drayden Assembly Forges. Drayden (as many call it) manufactures military armaments, as well as civilian applications. Their products are often very clunky and made with Tyrant's Steel and Plasteel, which ensure high durability. While they are not very aerodynamic, Draxxen vehicles and starships are also very strong, capable of sustaining major exterior damage without falling apart. As for weapons, Draxxen appear to favor proton-based firearms, with the exception of some plasma and arc-based weapons. Many high-ranking officers in the Grand Fleet are issued melee weapons, such as greatswords and hammers, though these are usually only used in close-quarters combat. Weaponry The primary service weapon of the Draxxen Warfleet is the VSR-1 proton launcher, often accompanied by a standard Valan Knife. Vehicles The Draxxen Warfleet has over 700 capitals ships actively in use, all developed by Drayden Assembly Forges. The main capital ship of the Draxxen Warfleet is the Black Valiance. Draxxen capital ships are the only vehicles in the warfleet that are commonly issued energy shields, with the exception of the Monarch-Class Anti-Construct Walker Tank. Vehicles are often painted the colors of the respective division they are used by, though occasionally they will be painted with a camouflage pattern. * Light-Armored Ground Vehicles ** Lancer-Class Rapid Assault Vehicle ** Phalanx-Class Light Assault Vehicle * Heavy-Armored Ground Vehicles ** Minotaur-Class Mobile Anti-Air Battery * Walker ** Gorgon-Class Anti-Troop Walker Tank ** Monarch-Class Anti-Construct Walker Tank * Transport Starships ** Visage-Class Aerial Transport Vehicle ** Bastion-Class Dynamic Transport Vehicle * Combat Spacecraft ** Duster-Class Atmospheric Assault Starship ** Siren-Class Rapid Assault Starship ** Loki-Class Ion Bombship Territories The Draxxen Warfleet holds countless territories; too many to write on one article. Category:Nations Category:Nations: Great Cluster